


Missing him.

by Broken_arrow32



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Happy Hogan - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: Peter listens to the radio as it reports on the passing of monarch famed billionaire Tony Stark while grieving the loss of his mentor, but the report has an unexpected effect on the young hero.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Missing him.

Peter sat alone at a counter in the main dining and living area of the Avengers building, and was listening intently to the radio playing softly from a small table near where he was sitting.  


"While we all grieve at the loss of famed billionaire Tony Stark and can't thank him enough for the countless lives he'd saved, New York, queens especially, can only grow more curious about the sudden disappearance of our beloved web-slinger, and wonder when, if ever, the vigilante's hiatus will end, and while we all wish well upon Spider-Man and hope he is alright, we can only hope that his break ends soon, as crime pops up left and right all over New York, and the Police begin to struggle to keep things in order. As of right now with our current circumstances, all New York can ask, is 'what happened to Spider-Man, and where is he now?" Hoping the web-slinger will return to us soon." Soon the lady speaking on the radio got someone on call about how "maybe the disappearance of Spider-Man has something to do with the death of Tony Stark" and started a rant about the sudden interactions between previously mentioned famed billionaire and arachnid themed superhero.  
Eventually Peter couldn't handle listening to the young lady's Spiel on the radio about the friendship he had formed with his mentor, so he got up and started walking over to the radio, surprising the avengers, behind him. He walked up to the radio across the room, raised his hand to a button on the noisy little box, and turned the piece of technology off. Peter sighed sad and painfully as he let his hand rest on the radio Tony had seemed so fond of. Peter truthfully only kept the radio on because Tony Stark had always left it turned on and Peter had grown used to the constant chatter from the tiny piece of tech, but he had finally had enough, not able to stand listening to the presently emotionally irritating noice producing box in front of him. Peter didn't usually grow intolerant like this, as it was something he usually kept under control, surprising and concerning everyone in the room with him. He swallowed thickly, blinked a few times as he glanced down at the radio that was almost always on, and walked over to stand in front of the avengers and stared out the large window in front of him and Tony's friends.  
"You alright, Kid?" Happy asked, concern stitched onto his words like fabric.  
Peter took a minuet to swallow and exhale before replying.  
"Happy, do you remember when Mr. Stark came to queens and stopped that Ferry from splitting in half?" Peter asked quietly, his voice shaky and consistently cutting in and out.  
"The ferry incident? Uhm, yeah, why?" Happy replied.  
"You know, when Mr. Stark took the suit back? Before I gave it back to him, I looked at him... and I told him "I'm nothing without this suit." And we stared at me and he told me "if your nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it." And then after I stopped the Vulture guy and stopped him from robbing that plain."  
"Yeah, I-I remember, what about it..."  
".... well. I'm beginning to wish he'd never given it back...." Peter whispered.  
"I- why? You used to wear it all the time! But now, I don't even know if you've so much as looked at the suit since Tony-"  
"Please don't finish that senate, Happy..." peter cut happy of, his voice shaky and quiet.  
"But-"  
"The keyword in that is 'used'. I used to wear it all the time. I don't anymore." Peter didn't let Happy finish again.  
"But why is what I don't understand. Why don't you put on the suit and fight crime stuff anymore? I-" happy began.  
"Because it hurts to much to wear the suit, Happy!" Peter snapped, his voice high and shaky. Peter turned around to face happy, his eyes glossed over by tears threatening to spill.  
"Now do you understand? I don't do it because I can't even think about being Spider-Man without trailing back to the suit that Mr. Stark gave me, then the suit trails back to Mr. Stark. And it hurts to think about him, and I don't think I need that kind of pain distracting me while trying to stop robbers and villains.." Peter stated, his voice raised slightly at the beginning, but grew quieter as he finished.  
That's when Steve Rogers stood up and walked over to Peter, and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder.  
"Hey, Queens, it's ok. We all miss Tony. Believe me, I understand what your going through. It's alright. I'm here for you kid, we all are. I don't think I'll be as good as Tony, but I do hope I can count for at least something." Steve said as he wrapped his Arm around Peter, rubbing the teenagers shoulder comfortingly.  
"T-thank you, Mr. America, s-sir." Peter stuttered softly as he hugged Steve, burying his face in the older's chest as Steve wrapped his arms around Peter, swiftly returning the gesture. Steve stood there for a few minuets, comforting Peter.  
"I-it just doesn't seem f-fair... I'm only fifteen and I've lost four parental figures..." peter muttered softly. A surprised look took over Steve's face at Peters words.  
"I-I'm Sorry, what?" Steve stuttered, almost at a loss for words. Peter chuckled.  
"I guess Tony didn't talk much about me to you guys, huh? I don't know why, and I know they cared about me, but my parents left me when I was six, and technically a little over a year ago, my uncle passed away, and now Mr. Stark..." peter said, sniffling, on the brink of crying. Steve whispered a quick "I'm sorry." And continued to comfort Peter for a few more minuets until the youngest Stark came in.  
"Peter?" Morgan questioned as she walked into the room. Peter instantly wiped his tears and put a smile on his face as he heard the little girls voice.  
"Hey Morgan! What's up?" Peter asked softly as he knelt down, smiling at the young stark that was like a sister to him .  
"Are you ok? It looked like you where crying.." Morgan asked, concerned.  
"Oh. Yeah, I.. im ok." Peter said as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist that Tony had given him.  
"Oh, it's almost 2 in the afternoon, you must be hungry!" Peter stated, knowing Morgan probably hadn't had anything to eat yet.  
"Yeah, I could have something to eat." Morgan said, chuckling softly at the sudden change of subject. Peter scooped Morgan up in his arms and set her on his hip, causing the little girl to burst into a small fit of giggles.  
"So, what do you feel like?" Peter asked.  
"Hmm. I was thinking maybe, cheeseburgers with juicepops for dessert?" Morgan answered.  
"Heh, you know, Mr. Stark liked cheeseburgers. You know what? If you want cheeseburgers and juicepops, let's go get cheeseburgers and juice pops!" Peter said.  
"Yay! Your the best big brother ever!" Morgan stated happily as he hugged Peter.  
"Heheh, and your the best little sister I could've ever asked for." Peter smiled and excited the room to take Morgan out for Lunch. Steve smiled at the bond the two kids shared. For five years Morgan had only heard stories every now and then about Peter from her father, and then they met on the day of Tony's funeral and Morgan became glued to the teenager her father was so fond of, and the two had been inseparable ever since

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I absolutely love peter and stan the father son relationship this bb has with Tony. Tony’s funeral in endgame hurt and I cried. Tony Stark is my hero and I love the character so much and I relate to and love Peter too, so. Have this angsty trash-bucket fic for the irondad and spiderchild, hope you like it!


End file.
